Don't Mind Me
by darkbluesharpie
Summary: Dean has to get a roommate to help with the rent, and finds Castiel who he gets along great with, but thinks he kind of prudish. Destiel, masturbation, slightly controlling. Sequel in progress!


Dean hated having to get a roommate. But they cut his hours at work, and it was either team up with someone or move out.

That's how he met Castiel. After a week of applications, he finally found someone he thought he might get along with, though it wasn't exactly always smooth sailing. He was neat, smart, let Dean play his music as loud as he wanted- he even cooked Dean meals regularly. Well, he cooked himself meals, but he always made enough for two in case Dean was hungry. He never forgot the pie when he went shopping.

He was also a tad uptight, conservative, and antisocial. He would never touch alcohol, and he always had an excuse as to why he couldn't go out when Dean invited him somewhere. The only time Dean ever really saw Cas angry (not just argumentative, like when Dean took the rest of his milk,) was when he would bring some guy over late at night. He was usually a little drunk when this happened, so he never remembered all of what Cas was yelling about by the time he woke up the next day, and his date was gone.

So Cas was sure to remind him.

"Thanks for keeping it down last night," Cas jeered sarcastically as Dean staggered into the kitchen for a glass of water to take his painkillers with. "Cause you know, it's not like I have to wake up early, or anything."

"Dude, lay off, I've got a headache." Dean mumbled, rubbing firm circles into his temples.

"Might be because you were hammered last night." he replied, not bothering to lower his voice in the slightest.

"For the last time, I was not hammered. Some of us can take more than a sip of wine cooler without passing out."

"You could have at least had the decency to keep the volume down," Cas stopped, and Dean thought he saw him blush slightly before looking away. "You get to sleep in all day Dean, some of us have to work."

"I think you need a little less work, and a little more play, Jack." Dean smirked.

He had been trying to get Cas out of the house and onto dating grounds for months now, but he always turned him down saying he "wasn't looking for anyone," which Dean knew was single speak for "I've been single too long, and don't know how to date." He thought a little hooking up would be good for Cas, unwind him a bit. It would make him easier to live with, that's for sure. But Dean didn't want to push the issue, not here- not now. He was hung over, and the last thing he wanted was to listen to his prudish roommate telling him off for having fun he was perfectly well within reason to have.

Dean set the glass of water down and took of his shirt on the way back to his room, stretching as he told Cas he was gonna go shower. If he had turned around, he would have noticed Cas staring.

...

He was naked by the time he reached the bathroom, stepping into the shower spray when it hit the right temperature. Dean thinks back to his conversation with Cas; damn, he was always so uptight. Sometimes he wonders whether Cas has ever even been with someone; in the 6 months they've lived together, he's never brought anyone home, or spent the night somewhere else.

Dean's mind starts to wander when he thinks about Cas, and his questioning level of experience; he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about it, being with him. He knew Cas liked guys, having asked him when Dean pretended he wanted to set him up, but really just wanting to know for himself. Truth was, he didn't want Cas to date; he knew that was pretty selfish, but Dean just couldn't picture him with anyone. Castiel was really good looking, slender and toned, his dark hair that perfect length to grab hold of and pull... Dean's dick twitched as he thought about running his fingers through it and tugging Cas's head back, the sound he'd make, the expression he'd have on his face... He sighed as he grabbed his hardening cock, pumping his fist slowly as his mind gave him more and more beautiful images of Cas.

The idea that Cas might be a virgin made it all the more fun for Dean. There were oh, so many things he would show him. He would claim him as his with marks along his exposed neck, sucking and biting into his skin, listening to him moan- and he bet Cas had an amazing moan. Dean was starting to get working up, so he reached for the conditioner and applied some to the palm of his right hand before going back to stroking himself.

"_Fuck,_ Cas..." he hissed, now picturing that he was there with him in the shower, and Dean was rutting against him, pressing their dicks together; Cas would be making small gasps while being pushed back into the tile, running his tongue over Dean's lips before kissing him, moaning into Dean's mouth.

Dean jerked forward and his come streaked the tile where he imagined Cas to be just a moment before. He rinsed it off and went back to cleaning himself up, smirking as he thought about whether or not Cas touched himself in the shower, or at all. His mind was a beautiful place.

...

Castiel was getting more frustrated with Dean by the day, which was frustrating in and of itself as he always considered patience to be his strongest trait. It was getting to the point that even being in the same _room_ with Dean put him on edge. It's not that he didn't like Dean; he liked the time they spent together, he liked the way Dean praised his cooking, he liked watching in amusement as Dean danced and sang along loudly to his music. He liked Dean and, well, that was just it- _he liked Dean_.

The first time Dean brought someone home was when he first realized it, his little crush on his roommate. He had never been jealous before, at least not like he was when he saw the way they sauntered in together. He could tell immediately that Dean had had a few, but Cas knew first hand that he handled his alcohol well. They were all over each other in the hallway; he watched sickeningly as Dean push the guy into the wall, his hands roaming over his waist and hips, kissing him deeply, and it took every once of restraint Cas possessed to fight the impulse to rip this stranger away from his Dean. When he saw Cas, he pulled away with a wet noise that turned Cas's stomach, and whispered into the others ear.

"Don't be long," the home-wrecker said teasingly, pinching Dean's backside as he stumbled towards Dean's bedroom. Cas glanced at his face before he disappeared from view, and was angered further when he saw how attractive he was. Bastard. What gave him the right?

"Hey, sorry if we woke you," Dean smiled sheepishly.

Cas shook himself and tried to think of a reply. "I have to wake up early, Dean," he lied. "You could have at least given me a heads up..." He failed to keep all of the hurt out of his voice, but Dean was too intoxicated to notice.

"Well it wasn't exactly planned, Cas," Dean replied. "We'll try to keep it down."

He turned toward his bedroom, and Cas could feel himself becoming desperate. He knew what laid behind that door, and he would do anything to stall Dean from walking through it.

"This is extremely inconsiderate, Dean," he said, heart racing as Dean turned back towards him. "I have a... a big... thing to attend tomorrow. I need my rest."

"What do you want me to do?" Dean bite back with annoyance. "Ask him to come back another time so you can get your beauty sleep?"

_Yes._ "How would you feel if _I_ brought some random stranger home in the middle of the night, and kept you up when you had work?"

"Thrilled, you could do with a good lay," he jeered, "Good_night_, Cas."

With that, he turned and walked into his bedroom, leaving Cas rooted to his spot in the hallway. He did not keeping his voice down at all that night, and Cas could hardly breath from how hard he flattened the pillow over his head and the tight feeling he got in his chest from knowing Dean was with someone else.

Taking his sexual frustration for Cas out on strangers became a regular occurrence after that.

...

It was only a matter of time until they had a falling out. As was common with long overdue arguments, the smallest of actions triggered a chain reaction of accusations and taunting. It ended with Dean storming out with his car keys, slamming the front door so hard the frame rattled. Cas was fuming, pacing the house, all of the things he still wanted to say to Dean was still jumbled up inside his head, and he jeered them out to the empty house. Eventually, he collapsed on his bed, screaming into his pillow, feeling horribly like he was acting half his age.

The remarks that agitated him the most were the ones about his sex life (or rather his absence of one), and Dean knew it. He used it like ammo, saying all of the thing he knew would work Cas up even more, until they were practically shouting at each other.

"Well maybe if you got fucked (Cas cringed.) every once in a while, you wouldn't get so riled up every time I brought someone home," Dean jabbed. "Or maybe you're just jealous, is that it? You jealous of my sex life, Cas?"

_Yes_, Cas thought bitterly. _But not of you, of who gets to lay with you_.

Cas got so worked up, he even resorted to name calling (something he hadn't done since grade school). He called Dean a slut, boiling when that only made him laugh, then proceeded to twist the knife.

"You're not just a slut, you're a whore, but instead of money, you ask for distractions," Cas yelled. "And you're worse than that, because at least whores have standards, where as you will lay with anyone who can help you forget how lonely and pathetic you are."

Dean looked Cas over; he had never seen him so incensed before, his face red, teeth bared, hands balled into fists at his side, matching Dean insult for insult. He got this sudden urge to grab Cas and throw him roughly back against the wall, pressing him hard into it with his whole body, silencing him with furious kisses. That's when he stormed out, more for Cas's safety that his own, saying he'd better go work the corner before he got too bored as he slammed the door.

Laying back on his bed, Cas took a few deep breaths to slow his heart rate, and when that didn't work, he reached for his headphones. Music always helped him calm down, but he didn't check what song was set to run when he pressed play. It was on the playlist he had made for himself of all the songs that reminded him of Dean. The one drumming into his ears now was one of Dean's favorites; he could see Dean in the kitchen rocking out to it when he closed his eyes. He loved watching Dean dance, so confident and carefree; Cas envied how casually he let himself to look like a fool while pouring his cereal. He sighed as the song continued, and he could see Dean behind his eyelids, moving his hips to beat pounding in his ears.

Thinking about Dean while laying in bed had become a personal hobby of Cas's, one that he found himself doing more and more frequently these days. Sure that Dean wouldn't be back for sometime, he started to unclothe himself. He always imagined how Dean would undress him; sometimes he imagined Dean would tear his clothes off, desperate to get to his skin, all rough hands and low grunts; other times, he pictured him taking his time, teasing him with light touches and peppered kisses and unexpected love bites. He unbuttoned his shirt first, hands running over his stomach and chest, stopping to lightly pinch his nipples, pretending the sensation came from Dean's mouth. The front of his pants tightened, and his hands worked their way to his waistline, grabbing hard at his hips before running his fingers along the hem of his jeans. He undid his pants and shucked out of them as the song changed to another one of Dean's favorites, a slower tune with a lot of guitar.

Cas reached into his nightstand drawer and extracted a small bottle of lube, which he uncapped and poured liberally into his hand. He squeezed the head of his cock and pushed down slow, gasping at the sensation. His eyes slut involuntarily as his hand started to move with the rhythm of the song, and suddenly it wasn't his hand, but Dean's. With his eyes closed, he could see Dean lowering himself over him, whispering hotly in his ear. God, Cas _loved_ the sound of Dean's voice, how low and raspy it was in the morning. That was the voice he heard now, telling Cas how good he was, all the things he wanted to do to him.

He let out a moan as his other hand applied more lube to his cock, coating two of his fingers, before reaching down to tease over his entrance. He slid one finger in easily, pumping it in a few times before sliding in another. He groaned loudly as his fingers found his prostate, both of his hands working in time with the music, slow and hard. It wasn't long before he was writhing on the bed, unable to hear his own moaning over the tunes blaring through his headphones.

...

Dean returned a lot sooner than he had intended; he had forgotten his wallet at home, and didn't want to waste the gas in his car. Stepping out of his shoes, he scanned the room for Cas, but found himself alone. He felt bad for all the things he said; he knew how sensitive Cas was about his sex life, and Dean thought he might have gone too far, even if he did mean what he said. In any case, he should go find him and apologize.

He walked up to Cas's door and knocked softly. "Hey Cas, you in there?" When there was no reply, he push the door open, and started to walk in. "Cas, look, I'm sorry I-"

Dean stopped talking. He also stopped moving, breathing, and thinking. All he could do was _watch._

Cas lay sprawled on his back in the middle of his bed, completely naked. The first thing his eyes took in were Cas's hands; one was working over his erection, it's thumb circling the head of his cock every time he reached the tip of it; his other hand was reaching down past his dick, two slick, long fingers curling in and out of his tight hole. Dean licked his lips at the wet noises they were making. Cas was rocking with hips in a clever motion that allowed him to grind down onto his fingers before thrusting his dick up into his hand; Dean found the movement hypnotic.

His eyes roamed over Cas's torso, watching it expand and constrict rapidly with each shallow breath. Finally, Dean looked at Cas's face; his eyes were shut tight, brows slightly furrowed, mouth slack, wet lips forming an 'O.' The last thing he saw were the headphones, blasting some tune he couldn't hear over the moaning.

Holy fuck, he always thought Cas would make the best sounds, but his imagination did not give them justice. Low _'Mmm_'s and sharp _'Ah'_s between shuddering gasps and drawn out moans that resonated throughout Dean's body sending shivers straight to his dick, which was rapidly hardening. Cas hadn't noticed him yet; he could- he _should_- still back out of the room, and close the door lightly, and he would never have to know that Dean had watched him touch himself. And he would have done it- if it hadn't been for that last moan. Cas arched his back, and let out the most beautiful sound Dean had ever heard, followed by:

"Ah, _Dean..."_

And Dean couldn't leave.

Cas finally opened his eyes, first staring unfocused at the ceiling before locking onto Dean's face. He gave a strangled noise as he sat bolt upright, his headphones falling off and hitting the floor as his hands left his body to snatch his pillow, pulling it over his torso to conceal himself from Dean. His eyes were wide and he blushed furiously as they stared at each other.

Dean stepped inside the room, closing the door as he moved slowly towards Cas, a hungry look on his face. He crawled onto his bed until he was on his knees in front of him. He put his hand on Cas's shoulder, loving the way he shivered at his touch, and felt no resistance as he guided rather than pushed him back onto the bed. From this close he could see how dark Cas's blue eyes were as he leaned over him. After a moment, in which Cas confirmed that this was actually happening, he shut his eyes again, scrunching them up. Dean watched as he trembled on the bed, hands gripping tight onto the pillow, breath shaky as he swallowed. Dean started to get nervous that he had crossed a line, and Cas was too scared to ask him to stop. He lightly stroked Cas's shoulder with the hand that was still touching it, and pushed his lips to his jaw, trailing gentle kisses to his ear where he breathed heavily, making Cas shiver even more.

"Do you want me to leave?" and rasped.

Dean waited in anticipation, then started to feel panic when Cas took too long to answer. He was about to pull away when he felt Cas's head give the tiniest of shakes, as he let out the softest "No."

He groaned into Cas's neck, nipping lightly at the skin there, relishing in the small surprised noise it brought out of him.

Propping himself up with one arm, he hovered over Cas. "Look at me," he asked, gazing hungrily into Cas's eyes when they opened.

He tugged at the pillow separating their bodies. "Let me see you," he whispered. Hands shaking, he slowly pulled the pillow off of himself. All blood that wasn't being used to keep him erect rushed to his face. Dean bent down and kissed his hot forehead. "Just relax."

His eyes roamed greedily over Cas's body, holding back another groan as he saw a fresh bead of precum leak over the head of his cock. He stared back down into Cas's eyes.

"Touch yourself for me," he said, his voice deep and demanding.

Cas started, but he reached his hand towards his aching dick, gasping and closing his eyes when he grasped it. Dean watched as his hand trembled, causing his erection to shake slightly as he began stroking himself. Cas bit hard into his lips to help keep his moans back, something Dean wasn't having at all. He ran his thumb over Cas's lower lip, stopping in the middle to tug it free from his teeth.

"I wanna hear you, Cas," he said, smirking as Cas gasped at the mention of his name. "Let me hear you."

The sounds started out small, gasps and shudders, but they turned slowly into the '_mmm_'s and _'ah_'s he was making before, as Dean egged him on with with voice. Dean ran his hand over Cas's stomach, his chest, before lowering his lips to his nipple. The moment he touched it, Cas let out a loud groan that put Dean on edge. He circled the tight skin with his tongue, nipping slightly before sucking hard, causing Cas to jerk under him and whisper, _"Fuck."_ It was the first time he had ever heard Cas swear, and Dean was going to do everything in his power to make sure it wasn't the last. Dean continued to lap at his nipple before switching to assault the other.

He leaned back over him, eyes thick with lust when he saw that Cas was watching him, and no longer shaking. He leaned back so that he was kneeling between Cas's legs, watching his hand continue to stroke himself. His eyes landed on his other hand, grasping into the sheets, and thought it ought to be doing something better.

"Use your other hand," he ordered. "Like you were doing before."

Dean picking up the lube by his hip, and squeezed some out over Cas's cock. Cas stilled his other hand while he coated his fingers in the lube again, before reaching down and circling back over his hole. He hissed as he pressed two fingers into himself, and threw his head back into the bed when he found his sweet spot after threes strokes.

Both hands began to work furiously and Cas's body started to fall apart before Dean's eyes. He leaned back over him, pressing lips back into Cas's neck, licking and sucking and relishing in the loud moans he got for them.

"So good, baby," he mumbled. "You look so good."

"Ah, _Dean,_" Cas stammered as his breath became uneven. Dean ran both hands up and down Cas's sides, biting his neck, and he knew Cas was inches away, so he kept saying his name, kept praising how hot he was, kept telling him how badly he wanted him.

"Come for me, Cas, come on," Dean rasped. Finally, Cas arched his back, crying Dean's name as he sprayed Dean's shirt with come.

Dean pressed their foreheads together as he watched Cas come down from his orgasm. He could feel his hand give a few more pumps on his softening dick as he milked himself for all it was worth, before wrapping his arms under Dean's shoulders, pulling him closer. Dean kissed the bite marks he had made on Cas's neck as he sighed.

"Dean..." Cas whispered as he felt Dean's still very active cock jut into his hip. He felt Cas's hand start to trail down his side, and he lifted himself up to make room for it. Dean gasped into Cas's ear when he started palming his cock through his pants. "Dean, I wanna see you."

Dean propped himself back up and hovered over Cas, grunting as the pressure on his dick increased. Unable to control himself, Dean started thrusting into Cas's hand.

"Look at me, Dean," Cas ordered. Dean opened his eyes without realizing he had closed them, and green met blue as the stared hungrily at each other. Dean's bucking hips picked up their pace as he got closer; he couldn't remember the last time he was so worked up that an over-the-clothes rub down was able to get him off.

His body tensed as he released, hissing Cas's name threw gritted teeth. He collapsed on top of Cas, whose hands moved to lightly caress Dean's back under his shirt as he came down, giving a few last halfhearted thrusts against Cas's skin until he was completely spent. He leaned back to stare into Cas's face, and they grinned stupidly at each other before kissing deeply. Dean removed his shirt and used it to clean the come off of Cas. He went to lay back beside him when Cas tugged on Dean's belt loop, clearly demanding that he undress fully.

Dean obeyed gladly, wiping himself off with the now soiled shirt. After they were wiped down, he pulled Cas onto his chest, playing with his hair as they chuckled softly.

"So, how long have I been playing the lead role in your fantasies?" Dean smirked into his forehead.

"Pretty much since I moved in." Cas admitted sheepishly.

"Damn," Dean sighed. "All this time, and you were right here down the hall, waiting for me? I feel like an ass."

"Yeah, well, go with the feeling." Cas said, yelping when Dean playfully pinched his side.

He watched as Cas fell asleep curled up against him, pulling the blanket around them both when he felt him start to shiver. He listened to his slowed breathing and thought back to all of the times Cas would get angry at him for bringing some stranger over to sleep with. It wasn't that he was a prude, he was hurt that Dean was repeatedly choosing to be with other people, and rubbing it in his face. Dean cringed as he recalled all of the things he said to Cas earlier that day, now knowing how much it must have bothered him. He stroked his thumb over Cas's cheek fondly, promising to make it up to him, and smirking as his mind started giving him plenty of ideas for how he could do it. His mind was a beautiful place when it thought about Cas.

Dean started to drift off, nice and warm next to the roommate he loved having had to get.


End file.
